In memoriam
by Princesselve
Summary: Lo importante no es quienes somos, sino lo que nuestros actos dicen de nosotros. Su nombre era Máximo Décimo Meridio, comandante de los ejércitos del Norte, General de las legiones Félix. Fiel servidor del Imperio. Héroe de Roma. Por ello, será recordado.


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de la pelicula Gladiator me pertenece.

**IN MEMORIAM**

El hábil artesano repicaba en la dura piedra con un gesto de mal humor bastante aparente. Sus golpes resonaban por todo el foro, haciendo que la gente que pasaba por allí, a pesar de estar acostumbrada al bullicio habitual, se detuviese unos instantes para indagar sobre las actividades del Romano.

Un liberto Nubio, tan grande como la mismísima estatua del Coloso de Neron*, se detuvo a observar la actividad del artesano. Sus pupilas negras centellearon con fuerza cuando alcanzó a distinguir la insignia ya medio borrada sobre la base de la piedra.

— ¿Qué haces artesano?— indagó picado por la curiosidad.

—¿Es que no lo ves? —contestó el hombre a regañadientes — ¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿No has oído las nuevas que ha proclamado el pregonero esta misma mañana?

Era evidente que no, y también era evidente que aquel hombre, enfurecido por causas desconocidas, no se lo iba a explicar. Miró hacia su derecha, allí un pequeño niño, con la cara sucia por el polvo y el barro, le miraba con curiosidad.

— ¿A que se refiere?

— La _damnatio memoriae_ —contestó el muchacho, visíblemente contento— Han declarado la _damnatio memoriae_ para el tirano Como…

— ¡No digas ese nombre! —le interrumpió el artesano desde las alturas. El niño cerró la boca, aún conservando la pícara sonrisa en sus cuarteados labios.

—¿La _damnatio_ que?— Juba llevaba mucho tiempo conviviendo con romanos, pero no el suficiente para saberse de memoria el ancho espectro de conocimientos que suponía el derecho romano. Algo demasiado extenso para una corta vida de Liberto.

—La condena del recuerdo— el nubio se giró, y justo detrás de él. Un anciano, de pulcra barba recortada y túnica de raso - lo cual evidenciaba su estatus de _advocatus_*- observaba con interés la labor del artesano, que ya se había girado para continuar con su tediosa empresa — La _damnatio memoriae_ es el peor castigo de todos. El olvido. Un destino solo reservado a los más acérrimos enemigos del Imperio.

Juba ya le iba a interrumpir, apremiándole a continuar. Odiaba la pomposa forma de hablar de todos aquellos romanos. Todos ellos, exceptuando a Máximo- un hombre de ciertamente pocas palabras- parecía que tenían la extraña obligación de obsequiarle con un discurso cada vez que enlazaban una frase con otra.

—Cuando el Senado Romano decreta oficialmente la _damnatio memoriae_, se procede a eliminar todo cuanto recuerde al condenado: Elimina sus obras, borra sus insignias, sus escritos. E incluso pena con severidad a todo aquel que se atreva a pronunciar su nombre en voz alta. La historia jamás sabrá que existió, ni que un día llegó a ser Emperador de Roma.

El nubio no pudo evitar la ancha sonrisa que se extendió rápidamente por su moreno rostro. Sus blancos dientes destacaron entre tanta suciedad y barro. Así que, al fin y al cabo, su esfuerzo había valido la pena.

—Continua artesano— le dijo a aquel hombre, haciendo que lo mirara con un profundo rencor —haces una gran labor.

El hombre ya le iba a escupir a la cara cuando un joven esclavo pelirrojo se interpuso entre los dos. Aún jadeando por la carrera, le señaló a Juba una litera ricamente adornada y decorada.

— Mi _domina_* quiere veros

Sin más, le cogió de la mano, y le llevó a rastras hasta el carruaje. El nubio se dejó llevar, aún con la sonrisa en la cara.

El esclavo apartó la delicada tela que protegía la litera de miradas indiscretas. Y allí, entre seda y algodón. Estaba ella. La mujer más hermosa de todo el Imperio.

Lucila le miró con aquella sonrisa de serpiente, y Juba le correspondió con su ya habitual expresión de buen humor.

— Hola gladiador

— Mi señora — Juba inclinó la cabeza ante la que fuera la hermana del Emperador, y amante de su mejor amigo. Sabía que esa mujer que ahora mismo tenia en frente, llevaba en ese momento las riendas del Imperio, deliberando con el senado quién sería el nuevo Cesar de Roma. Asunto largo y tedioso, y del que Juba quería mantenerse lo más alejado posible.

Por eso, él sabia que algo importante tenía que ser lo que había hecho que Lucila se rebajara a hablar con él.

—Ten— ella extendió el brazo y le tendió un pequeño saquito de lino marrón, que se le hizo extráñamente familiar.

La sonrisa había desaparecido del rostro de Lucila, que de repente le miraba con expresión melancólica, casi de camaradería. Él lo agarró con una de sus ásperas manos negras, que contrastaron drásticamente con la delicada piel de marfil de la patricia. El nubio atisbó el interior del pequeño paquete; dos figuritas de madera se apretujaban en el fondo. No pudo evitar una sonrisa, también melancólica.

—Sabrás mejor que yo, que hacer con él— Lucila miró hacia la plaza, donde los golpes del artesano aún resonaban con fuerza— Él si será recordado.

Los portadores comenzaron a levantar el carruaje y la tela de la camilla se meció suavemente. Juba miró una vez más a la ex-emperatriz. Siempre Cesar en las sombras. Ella se acomodó sobre los almohadones perezosamente, como si tuviera toda la vida para hacerlo.

— Aléjate de Roma Gladiador, se avecina tormenta— Juba sonrió, despreocupado

— Lo haré

— Ya nos veremos

— Si— El liberto sonrió de nuevo, enmarcando su rostro moreno con sus dientes marfileños— Pero no en esta vida.

El eco de los martillazos siguió resonando en su cabeza mientras se alejaba del foro. Apretó el saquito contra su pecho. Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

La memoria era algo extraño, pensó. Un emperador de Roma, había sido condenado al olvido, mientras que, al mismo tiempo, un simple Gladiador había sido enterrado con todos los honores de un General y honrado como héroe del Imperio.

Como había dicho un gran hombre en una ocasión:

"_Lo que hacemos en vida, tiene su eco en la eternidad"_

* * *

_*Coloso de Neron: _fue una estatua levantada en la Antigua Roma, y que representaba al emperador del mismo nombre. Realizada en bronce y de tamaño colosal (unos 30 o 35 metros), se situaba frente a la plataforma del Templo de Venus y Roma y cerca del Coliseo.

*_Advocatus: _Abogado, jurista

*_Domina: _Señora


End file.
